RepEcT
by JaYsO
Summary: It's all good.
1. FirSt TimE!

Yo, this is the first time I post my own story on this website, so it might not be as good as the other ppl's but you gotta give me some credits. Hope you guys will like it and I'd like to see some reviews about my story. I would really appreciate it if yo'all enjoy reading it and would like to know more 'bout the sequence of the story.  
  
Kenshin  
  
Chapter 1: Sword for sword.  
  
Days and nights had passed by, Aoshi still hasn't showed up to the final battle that's going to end it all between him and Kenshin. The arena has set up already and now it's all up to these two warriors. Kenshin's standing like a straight pole with his eyes closed. He seems to be separated from the real world and his mind is floating in his own unique world. The mood is getting more intense as seconds ran by. Everybody's off their daily duties and waiting to see this battle, which might be the greatest fight ever going to happen in this country. Suddenly, a strange current of wind just came out from nowhere, it gave the people a chill throughout their spines. Kenshin opened up his eyes; no one has ever seen him in such focused position and a bit scared. Finally Aoshi has arrived to the destination of his dream, he's been waiting for this day ever since he met Kenshin. He might have been a friend of Kenshin for a while, but he still looks at Kenshin as an enemy deeply inside his heart. Aoshi finally has a chance to see his rival struggle for his life and eventually cut into pieces by his own hands. Both samurais stepped into the arena. None of them is 100 percent sure that they will walk out of this battle safely without being injured. Kenshin and Aoshi pulled out their swords, which they depended on to survive. Those swords have saved their lives from all the major battles they've been experienced and never had betrayed them yet. Now is the right time and right place for their swords to show how much faith they contained from their owners. The sun has rised to the highest point of the sky. It would be just like one of the normal hot summer days if there weren't such an exciting battle. Some audiences have been blinded by the shiny light that is reflected from the samurai's swords. Everyone is sweating not from the hot weather but the intensity it has created by Kenshin and Aoshi. Kenshin and Aoshi bowed to each other to show some respect, although they may have not intended so. As soon as both the needles pointed at 12 on the clock, the battle has begun.  
  
Note: Kon nichiwa!! Nah I ain't no Japanese, I'm just a big fan of Kenshin. He's the greatest anime hero of all time and I would extremely appreciate it if no one makes any bullshit about him. Thanz. 


	2. CooL sToRy!

From last chapter which Kenshin was about to battle Aoshi.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kenshin jumped high into the air and swung his sword at Aoshi with all of his mighty strength. Aoshi stepped one foot behind and blocked Kenshin's attack by holding his swords tightly at the direction that Kenshin's sword was coming from. Kenshin spinned his body to make Aoshi dizzy but apparently Aoshi has seen this coming, he ran to the very back of Kenshin and threw one of his sword at him, Kenshin barely dodged; it cut Kenshin's suit open and Kenshin was bleeding from his right leg. Aoshi smiled confidently, because in a major battle like this, the one who first hurt the other would eventually be the big winner. Kenshin has become kind of crippled, which slowed him down big time. Aoshi was taking advantages of this, he's faster than Kenshin in speed now, so he ran around Kenshin and was looking for opportunities to injure Kenshin even more. His plan didn't really work out, because although Kenshin had been slowed down, he's still got skills in defense. Kenshin avoided all Aoshi's quick attacks and he's still standing like the man he has always been. Aoshi became a little bit nervous and angry; no matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't get Kenshin. He's running faster and faster by the seconds. Kenshin was on his way back; he's building his strength up and seeking for the right moment to finish Aoshi off with his ultimate deadly attack. People were cheering for those two warriors and shouting out loud to support their heroes. Some of them even started a bet about who's going to win this battle. Kenshin finally changed his spot, he ran to the opposite direction of Aoshi. No one knows what stunt he was going to do. Surprisely, Kenshin just sat down and lifted swords up his head still. Aoshi was confused by Kenshin's strange action. He stand where he was and tried to figure out what was Kenshin's plan. Suddenly Kenshin flies almost 20 feet high right on top of Aoshi and started spinning in a great speed like a running wheel. Aoshi wasn't expecting this coming so quick, he didn't have enough time to move away and luckily Kenshin only got him on his shoulder, not his head. Aoshi was extremely wounded; he fell down on his feet. Kenshin seems to be exhausted from his last attack too. He was lying on the ground breathing in and out. Both were lying on their back and trying to get up to finish the other off. Aoshi seemed to be out cold and Kenshin is also unconscious. After a while, Kenshin helped himself up and finally stand on his foot. Kenshin thought it was over, but Aoshi somehow still manage his way up and he said to Kenshin that it's not over until it's over. Kenshin gave him one thumb up and smiled, maybe is because that he finally found himself a great competition.  
  
----( To be continued.. 


	3. Yo Yo YAo!

Chapter 3  
  
The final battle continued as soon as both Kenshin and Aoshi stood on their feet. They seemed too have gained their strength up after all the combat, as strong and intense as they were at the beginning of the battle. Kenshin managed one step forward and got into his attack position. Aoshi bent down to pick up his swords, which he lost during the time he got knocked out. He also got into his own attack position. The hot summer wind started blowing again, cicadas were singing their music like they always did. It had been approximately four hours since the battle began. Audiences were guessing what the end would be like and the situation was getting more and more exciting. People paid so much attention to this battle that they could hardly catch their breath. Once again, the two warriors were wasted by their extreme actions against each other. If it kept going like this, the battle would never end. This time Aosho stood on his feet before Kenshin, and he swung his sword at Kenshin who was still lying on the ground. Kenshin dodged it, but he didn't expect that Aoshi would throw a vicious punch at him, which hit him right on the cheek. Kenshin was stoned and fell on his knees, Aoshi jumped in front of Kenshin and pulled off a front kick in the face of Kenshin. This battle has moved up one level; no more weapons, it's all about physical features now. Obviously, Aoshi was bigger than Kenshin, so he would have more advantages, but in a battle like this one, that statement wasn't true. Great warrior like Kenshin also had much advantage in physical. Although he's small, it doesn't mean he's not strong enough to compete with huge muscle warriors. Kenshin was known for his quickness, he moves just like a lightning, normal people wouldn't even be able to see him when he ran as fast as he could. Right now, Aoshi might have proved people wrong, because he just beat Kenshin by his size. The audiences were in shocking, they had to push their chins up to close their mouths. Aoshi lifted his head up, grabbed his hair and was laughing like he's insane. He finally proved to himself that he is the greatest among all the others. He's also superior to the other people and he felt like he was the king of the world. After all the training, planning and waiting, it finally paid off. Aoshi thought he had at last accomplished his life goal. He was happier than ever he would be in his entire life. Aoshi was shouting out: " I am the greatest! HaHaHaHa!!!" "Not unt.ttil you beat me." Kenshin had conquered the pain again and he could barely stand up. He was using his sword as a tool to help his way up.  
  
Aoshi was in blazing frustration; he couldn't believe Kenshin still stood up after all the vicious attacks he pulled off on him. Aoshi was shaking so hard that the audiences would sense the craziness in this man.  
  
.............................. To be concluded on the next chapter. 


	4. yayaya

Aoshi came up to Kenshin and stared at him in the eyes. Kenshin could see his own reflection from this man's pure black eyes. People say that eyes are the only body part that could make others to understand someone's mind when he's not talking, but Aoshi's eyes are so deep like an ocean. Kenshin still couldn't figure out what he was thinking about. Aoshi smiled, slowly the smile turned into a huge laugh. Aoshi's face was all twisted like an old rag. He seems to have gone really crazy after all the frustration and now he might have reached his physical limit. Aoshi couldn't take this severe battle anymore; he was about to forfeit the title of the greatest warrior in history. The unbelievable thing happened, Kenshin threw his sword away and placed his hand on Aoshi's shoulder, Aoshi was shocked by it, and he thought Kenshin was going to split his head off. Kenshin lift Aoshi's hand up the air and yelled out: " this is the real warrior, I can't compete with him. He has beaten me and deserves to be called the greatest warrior. Aoshi was like a stone; he was just standing there and seems that he was still in the memories of the past. He hadn't realized what was happening. People cheered in happiness, the long fight had finally ended. Aoshi had work all the way to this and proved to people that he is the greatest. Aoshi was pushed behind and fell on top of the crowd; the audiences treated him like a hero and carried him towards to the restaurant. Aoshi couldn't get down no matter how hard he tried; he was just way too exhausted. He turned his head back to the direction of the arena, saw Kenshin waved at him and walked away lonely and eventually disappeared into the darkness.  
  
---------------------------------------( After ten Years (------------------ ---------------------  
  
Aoshi was still the greatest after all those years; he had been to numerous battles with all the present famous warriors. Although Aoshi was more experienced and mature, he still couldn't figure out why Kenshin "give" the title of the greatest to him when they hated each other so much at that time. He tried to ask Kenshin for a satisfy question, but Kenshin avoid him every time he attempted to get the answer. This is a secret that buried deeply inside Kenshin's heart and it's going to be an unsolved question in Aoshi's heart forever.  
  
Author's note: O man I finally finished this story, this is the first story I've ever wrote in my life and it wasn't as bad as I've expected. Hope yo guys feel this same way as well. If you guys would like to read more stories from me, please write reviews that are gonna encourage me. Thanz  
  
JaYsO 


End file.
